Serena's Forgotten Brother
by Neko Alex
Summary: Just read...


**_I own sailormoon and seen every episode. Except for the starlight series. This is my first fic...I hope u enjoy it! I will make 3 chapters. If there are any typos plz tell me! If I get reviews...ill continue-Alexander Vahn Striffe._**

**Chapter 1- Alexander attacks!**

As Serena and Tuxedo mask are face to face with Beryls new warrior, the scouts attack him full force. "Hahahaha! Foolish scouts." Mysterious warrior. The warrior holds up his hands and a flash flies at the attacking scouts, the flash nullifies their attack. The warrior looks at the scouts, "Your powers can't touch me!" he replies. "We'll see about that!" Jupiter says. Sailor Moon looks in horror as this new warrior hits lita hard and she hits a wall and passes out on impact. The warrior holds up his hands and all the scouts are hit with a flash of white light and they fly towards a wall and hit the wall and all pass out. "Please stop!" Serena pleads with the man. "Hmmmmmm... Give me the rainbow crystals and I shall leave you be." He replies. The warrior holds out his hand towards Serena. "No! Serena don't!" Darien pleads with Serena. "I have to Tuxedo mask...to save my friends." Serena said. Serena gives 2 rainbow crystals to the warrior, he smiles. "As I said...I shall leave them be. Lets go Malikite, Zoyzite." he commands.

They all vanish and reappear before Queen Beryl. "Excellent Alexander...I knew u were the best. Good work." Beryl says. Alex bows and waits for further orders. "Alex, I want you to be by Zoyzites side during her next mission." Beryl commands. Alex nods and turns to Zoyzite. "Queen Beryl?" asks Zoyzite. Beryl looks at Zoyzite, "What is it Zoyzite?" she asks. "I don't need him to watch over me!" she says as she points at Alex. "My Queen." says Alex. "Yes Alex?" she asks. "I believe we need to turn Tuxedo mask to our side...or should I say Prince Darien?" says Alex. "WHAT?! HOW DO U KNOW WHO HE IS?" asks Zoyzite. "I have my ways...you want him yes Zoyzite? Don't you want to fight him?" asks Alex to Zoyzite. Alex looks at Zoyzite. "Yes! I want to fight him!" agreeing with Alex. "My Queen...i propose we set up a duel between Zoyzite and Darien thats when we can get the rest of the rainbow crystals.

We fadeout and we now see Darien at his front door and he gets in and leans against the door holding his bloody left shoulder. Darien mumbles to himself, then his TV turns on and there is Alex on his big screen. "Hello Darien...we meet again." Alex says. "Who are you? And what do you want?" Darien asks Alex. "If you really want to know...meet me at the star light tower at 5, come alone and bring the crystals with you." Alex says as his face disappears from Dareins TV. Darien leaves his apartment and slowly walks to the star light tower.

Serena sees Darien and slaps him on the back and yells, "HEY! Theres a bee on your back!" Darien groans in pain. "It's gone now." Serena continues. "Thanks...I hate bees, I appreciate it meatball head." Darien replies. Serena gets mad and turns her head and says, "Don't call me that! I get enough from your friend Rei I don't need it from you!" She then sticks her tongue at him, "Alright, I won't say it anymore." Says Darien apologetically. Serena looks at him with a look of confusion. "See you around Serena...." He says as he holds his shoulder. As Darien walks away Serena watches him leave and say "Thats weird...he's never nice to me...ah!" Serena looks at her hand with worry "Hey! This looks like blood?!" Serena looks at Darien again "Must be bad. He's not himself." We are now next to Darien who is looking at the star light tower, 'How will I be able to fight him? In my condition?' Darien thinks to himself. He hears a noise and swings at it; Serena gasps as he nearly hits her. "Why are you following me?" Darien asks. "I'm worried about the wound you have on your shoulder. And I doubt it happened in karate class!" replies Serena. "Why do you care?" Darien asks. "Cause your hurt." Serena says, "Thanks...I must get going." Darien says. As Darien walks off Serena yells, "Hey! You know I got a C in first aid. I can tell. I'm...I'm gonna find out what he's up too." Darien hears Alex's voice say, "Welcome." Darien hears Serena whimper. "Serena...Get out of here!" Darien yells, "Wish I could." Serena replies.

They are surrounded by a blue ball of energy and transported to the star light tower. Serena lies on the floor and Darien looks up to see Alex with all the rainbow crystals that Beryl had. "So...You came after all. Here is all our crystals." Alex says as he places them on the floor and backs away. "Now place yours with ours." Alex says, "No matter what happens...you let the girl go." Darien answers back. "As you wish. Now to meet your opponent." Alex says. Zoyzite appears, Darien looks at Zoyzite, "You two shall fight in a duel. Who ever wins gets all the crystals. Agreed?" Alex says. "Agreed" Replies Darien, Alex picks up all the crystals and vanishes. "Hey you double crossed me!" Darien yells, Serena wakes up and looks at Darien arguing with Zoyzite, 'That's Zoyzite...so why is Darien arguing with her?' Serena thinks. Darien grabs a rose ready to throw it, Malikite appears "Don't forget our orders during your duel Zoyzite." Says Malikite. "I won't." Zoyzite replies, "And what were those?" Darien shouts to Zoyzite and Malikite. Darien throws the rose at Malikite, Malikite vanishes and the rose cuts Zoyzites face. "Ahhhh...my face!" Zoyzite yells. Alex chuckles as she freaks out, "what are you laughing at!?" she ask. "Your so worried about your silly face." Alex replies and they vanish. "I hope you and your little friend are good runners." Zoysite replies. Ice crystals fall from the roof and Serena and Darien begin to run into the elevator.

Alex is seen near the crystals he narrows his eyes as the crystals vanish and he stares at an emptycase. "What? Whats going on?," Alex asks himself. Alex vanishes and appears near Zoyzite staring at the Moon Princess.


End file.
